legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Of Multiversal History
You may add cartoons, films, anime and animated movies that you like. TrueAnimationFan (the one who started this page) has now also allowed users to put in events from their own LOTM stories as well. Future events (and future LOTM events) have been assigned their own page. Prehistory/Ancient Times 14,000,000,000 - 65,000,000 BCE: The Rite Of Spring 150,000,000 BCE: The Land Before Time 70,000,000 BCE: Walking With Dinosaurs 3D 70,000,000 BCE: March Of The Dinosaurs 65,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur Train 65,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur (Disney) 65,000,000 BCE: Power Rangers Dino Charge 60,000,000 BCE: The Good Dinosaur 23,000,000 BCE: The Croods 30,000 BCE: Ice Age 1-5 10,000 BCE: Brother Bear 7000 BCE: Atlantis - The Lost Empire 1200 BCE: Hercules 16 CE: Moana 400 CE: The Sword in the Stone 476 CE-Present: Axis Powers Hetalia 550 CE: Mulan 850 CE: Aladdin 950 CE: Silver Millennium (earliest time period in "Sailor Moon"; rule of Queen Serenity) 1000 CE: Chrono Trigger 2nd millennium 1050 CE: How to Train your Dragon 1055 CE: How to Train your Dragon 2 1060 CE: How to Train your Dragon - The Hidden World 1194 CE: Robin Hood 1400 CE: Brave 1450 CE: Castlevania - Legends 1476 CE: Castlevania III - Dracula's Curse 1482 CE: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1497 CE: Inuyasha 1500 CE: The Emperor's New Groove 1519 CE: The Road to El Dorado 1530 CE: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 1573 CE: Princess Mononoke 1607 CE: Pocahontas 1660 CE: The Wild Life 1775 CE: Beauty and the Beast 1790 CE: Ichabod And The Headless Horseman 1792 CE: Castlevania - Rondo of Blood 1797 CE: Castlevania - Symphony of the Night 1818 CE: Tangled 1820 CE: Frozen 1821 - 1841 CE: The Mask of Zorro 1837 CE: The Pirates! 1842 CE: JV - The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne 1850 CE: The Legend of Zorro 1864 CE: Steamboy 1865 CE: Alice in Wonderland 1878 CE: Ruroni Kenshin 1882 CE: Tarzan 1883 CE: Pinocchio 1887 CE: Hellsing 1888 CE: Black Butler 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of The Atlantic 1893 CE: The Jungle Book 1894 CE: Home On The Range 1895 CE: Emma - A Victorian Romance 1897 CE: The Great Mouse Detective 1899 CE: The Time Machine 1900 CE: Peter Pan 1905: Lady And The Tramp 1906: The Wind In The Willows 1909: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 1910: The Aristocats 1914: Atlantis - The Lost Empire (Milo Thatch's story) 1924: Gosick 1925: Balto 1926: The Princess And The Frog 1928: Winnie The Pooh 1930: Baccano! 1933: King Kong 1934: Peculiar Penguins 1935: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 1936: Raiders of the Lost Ark 1936: Skullgirls 1938: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1939: All Dogs go to Heaven 1941: Dumbo 1942: Bambi 1942: Captain America - The First Avenger 1944: Castlevania - Portrait of Ruin 1944: Call of Duty - WWII 1945: Barefoot Gen 1946: Song of the South 1950: Chicken Run 1954: Godzilla 1955: Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery 1956: Rodan 1959: The Shaggy Dog 1960: The Incredibles 1960: The Incredibles 2 1961: 101 Dalmatians 1961: Mothra 1961: Call of Duty - Black Ops 1964: Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 1968: Speed Racer 1969: The Love Bug 1971: Kamen Rider 1973: Cutey Honey 1979: Kinnikuman 1981: The Fox And The Hound 1984 - 2005: Transformers (G1) 1985: Back to the Future 1986: Call of Duty - Black Ops II 1988: Oliver & Company 1989: The Brave Little Toaster 1991: Only Yesterday 1991: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1991: Commander Keen 1992: Sailor Moon 1993: Jurassic Park 1993: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1994: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters 1994: Gargoyles 1994: VR Troopers 1995: Toy Story 1996: Power Rangers Zeo 1997: Air Bud 1997: Pokemon 1998: Yu-Gi-Oh! 1998: Power Rangers In Space 1998: Harry Potter 1998: A Bug's Life 1999: Hunter x Hunter 1999: EarthBound 1999: Digimon 1999: Toy Story 2 2000: Track City 2000: Half-Life 2000: Detective Conan 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga 3rd millennium 2001: Digimon Tamers 2001: Kamen Rider Agito 2001: Azumanga Daioh 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Kamen RIder Dragon Knight) 2002: Lilo And Stitch 2002: Power Rangers Wild Force 2002: Fruits Basket 2002: Digimon Frontier 2003: Finding Nemo 2003: Power Rangers Ninja Storm 2003: Kamen Rider 555 2004: Finding Dory 2004: Code Lyoko 2004 - 2008: Yu-Gi-Oh GX 2004: Kamen Rider Blade 2004: Power Rangers Dino Thunder 2005: All Hail King Julien 2005: Digimon Adventure tri. 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki 2005: Madagascar 2005: Best Student Council 2006: Ouran High School Host Club 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto 2006: Happy Feet 2006: Power Rangers Mystic Force 2006: Over the Hedge 2007: Ratatouille 2007: Dinosaur King 2007: Digimon Data Squad 2007: Bakugan 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O 2007: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 2008: Death Note 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva 2008: Bolt 2008: Power Rangers Jungle Fury 2008: Madagascar 2 2008: Space Chimps 2009: Up 2009: Kamen Rider Decade 2009: Kamen Rider Double 2009: Monsters vs. Aliens 2009: Eden of the East 2010: Kamen Rider OOO 2010: Toy Story 3 2010: Digimon Fusion 2011: Rango 2011: Happy Feet 2 2011: Kamen Rider Fourze 2011: Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare 2011: Power Rangers Samurai 2011: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi 2012: Symphogear 2012: Kamen Rider Wizard 2012: Wreck-It-Ralph 2012: Madagascar 3 2013: Kamen Rider Gaim 2013: Power Rangers Megaforce 2013: Bloodlad 2013: Splinter Cell: Blacklist 2014: Big Hero 6 2014: Yo-Kai Watch 2014: Kamen Rider Drive 2014: Noragami 2014: Godzilla (2014) 2014: Battlefield 3 2015: Inside Out 2015: Home 2015: Jurassic World 2015: Kamen Rider Ghost 2015: Power Rangers Dino Charge 2016: The Secret Life Of Pets 2016: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 2016: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2016: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid 2016: A Silent Voice 2017: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2017: Coco 2017: Kamen Rider Build 2017: Power Rangers Ninja Steel 2017: Napping Princess 2018: Kamen Rider Zi-O 2018: Shinkalion 2018: PazuDora 2018: Duck Duck Goose 2018: Ralph Breaks The InternetCategory:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Browse Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Storyline Crossovers